Crossing the borderline
by Lilsys
Summary: Ginny und ein Slytherin, kann das gut gehen? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **So wie immer... Alles hier gehört der wunderbaren Jo, so auch Ginny und Terence...

**A/N: **Hey ihr! Schuld an der Entstehung dieses kleinen Dreiteilers ist einzig und allein die gute Nina. Ohne sie wäre ich wohl nie auf den Geschmack gekommen, was das Pairing und die Idee zu dieser Geschichte betrifft. Folglich wäre ohne Nina auch diese Story nie entstanden. Daher möchte ich diese Geschichte meiner Muse und gleichzeitigen Beta Nina widmen _Ninafestdurchknuddelt _Ohne dich wär diese Geschichte nur halb, danke dir für alle Fehler, auf die du mich aufmerksam gemacht hast!

Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen. Bitte reviewt, sagt mir eure Meinung!

* * *

**Crossing the borderline**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Terence Higgs sah mit betrübtem Blick auf den Krieg zurück. Der Dunkle Lord war gefallen, ja, aber was mussten sie alle nicht für einen Preis dafür zahlen?

Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm einige Jahre gekostet, in denen er als Todesser in den Reihen Lord Voldemorts stand. Er musste nur selten ausrücken, die meiste Zeit verbrachte er damit, seiner Arbeit im inneren Kreis des Lords nachzugehen. Wofür er nicht gerade dankbar war. Er hätte ein schönes Leben haben können, aber anstatt sich um sein Leben zu kümmern, befolgte er die Wünsche des Lords, stahl so viele Informationen wie möglich, ohne Verdacht zu erregen, und lieferte sie an den Orden unter Minerva McGonagall aus. Seit Dumbledores Tod zersplitterte der Orden in einige kleinere Gruppen. Ohne Dumbledore fehlte das Bindeglied, und hätten diese Gruppen vereinigt gegen den Lord gekämpft, so hätte der Fall Voldemorts sicher eher herbeigeführt werden können. Potter hatte es schlussendlich doch geschafft.

Terence versuchte im Moment, wieder etwas unter die Leute seines Alters zu kommen, was sich aber als ziemlich schwierig gestaltete, da nur noch sehr wenige übrig waren. Sein Leben war zu einer Monotonie geworden und er wusste nicht, wie er dieser entfliehen konnte.

Im Moment saß er im Speisezimmer der Villa der Familie Higgs, gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter. Sie war einmal eine schöne Frau gewesen, aber der Krieg hatte auch an ihr und ihrer Ehe mit seinem Vater seine Spuren hinterlassen. Sein Vater war bei diesem Abendessen wie so oft nicht anwesend.

Zu seiner Mutter hatte er auch jegliche Bindung verloren. Die Schuld daran gab er seiner Tätigkeit als Spion für McGonagall. Er war immer auf der Hut. Er verschloss sich vor anderen, um sich selbst zu beschützen.

„Mutter, entschuldigst du mich?", fragte er schließlich. Die eisige Atmosphäre hatte ihm den Appetit genommen. Seine Mutter erwiderte wie gewöhnlich nichts darauf, starrte weiterhin mit trübem Blick auf ihr Essen. Er wohnte nur noch deshalb in seinem Elternhaus, weil sich noch keine geeignete Möglichkeit zum Ausziehen geboten hatte. Sonst hätte er es schon längst getan. Terence stand auf, verließ das Speisezimmer und trat in den langen Korridor, der durch das ganze Haus führte.

Schweigend trat er zu dem Portrait, das an der Wand hing. Nachdenklich fuhr er sich durch seine kurzen, dunkelblonden Haare. Das Bild zeigte die Familie Higgs vor dem Krieg. Terence war 16 gewesen, seine Schwester Carole 19. Mit 21 war sie gestorben. Es hatte wie Suizid ausgesehen, Terence jedoch wusste, dass sie durch ihre Beziehung mit einem Gryffindor Verdacht erregt hatte und daher kaltblütig von Voldemorts Lakaien ausgeschaltet worden war. Auf dem Portrait blühte sie noch vor Leben. Genauso wie ihre Eltern. Sein Vater hatte liebevoll eine Hand um seine Frau geschlungen. Beide lächelten sie glücklich.

Er war völlig in Gedanken versunken, daher bemerkte er seinen Vater erst, als die Eingangstür zufiel.

„Du bist zurück, Vater", bemerkte er kühl.

„In der Tat, das bin ich." Terence konnte hören, wie sein Vater seinen Mantel auszog und ihn einer Hauselfe übergab, die sofort herbeigekommen war. Schließlich drehte er sich doch herum und erstarrte. Sein Vater war wieder mal in Begleitung. Diesmal jedoch wurde Terence wütend.

„Vater, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!", wütete er los und zeigte auf die Frau, die hinter ihm stand. Die roten Locken umrahmten ein hübsches, junges Gesicht.

„Terence, misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein", meinte sein Vater kühl. Er nahm die Frau an der Hand, sie lächelte seinen Vater an. Er wollte sie an Terence vorbeiführen.

„Vater, ich bitte dich, hör auf herumzuhuren." Mr. Higgs blieb stehen. „Du kannst dich doch nicht an diesem Mädchen vergehen! Sieh sie dir an! Sie könnte deine Tochter sein! Bei Merlin, sie ist mit Sicherheit jünger als ich!"

Sein Vater drehte sich zu ihm um. „Terence, ich bezahle sie, also misch dich nicht in meine Geschäfte ein, hast du verstanden?"

Terence verstand diesen Tonfall. Er hatte Mitleid mit dieser Frau, diesem Mädchen. Sie war eine von vielen für seinen Vater, aber er erwählte stets nur die Prostituierten, die ihm auch etwas bieten konnten. Er kaufte nur magische Frauen, aber er war bisher noch nie so tief gesunken. Dieses Mädchen musste um die 18 sein. Viel zu jung. Ein armes Ding, aber sie hatte ihr Schicksal schließlich selbst gewählt.

Sein Vater schritt an ihm vorbei, hatte das Mädchen am Handgelenk gepackt. Das Mädchen sah zufrieden aus, aber als sie vor der Tür zu den Gemächern seines Vaters stehen blieben, drehte sie sich um und er erblickte etwas, mit dem er nie gerechnet hätte.

Er sah Angst in ihren Augen.

Die pure Angst. Er wusste, dass sich sein Vater an seltsamen, perversen Spielchen erfreute. Nicht selten musste seine Mutter im Nachhinein die Blutergüsse und gebrochenen Arme und Beine der Huren heilen. Es brach seiner Mutter das Herz, aber sie hatte Mitleid mit den Frauen.

So wie Terence mit diesem Mädchen.

„Vater, bitte, lass sie gehen", versuchte er es.

„Terence, sie ist freiwillig hier", meinte dieser nur mit einem Lachen. Er hielt inne, um der Rothaarigen über die Wange zu streicheln. „Ich bezahle sie. Und wenn du gut bist, Ruby, gibt's ein paar Sickel extra."

Das Mädchen – Ruby – lächelte, aber Terence wusste, dass es kein ehrliches Lächeln war. Er wollte diesem Mädchen unbedingt helfen.

„Mädchen, wie viel bezahlt er dir?" Die Hand seines Vaters sackte hinunter, Ruby drehte sie zu ihm und musterte ihn.

„Er bezahlt mir 30 Galleonen", meinte sie. Ihre Stimme war verführerisch. Sie beherrschte die laszive Schauspielerei fast perfekt.

„Schön", meinte er und seufzte. „Ich bezahle dir das Doppelte. 60 Galleonen. Dazu kannst du unmöglich nein sagen."

Sie musterte ihn kurz, ehe sie sich zu seinem Vater umdrehte. „Tut mir Leid, Mister, er bietet mir mehr an. Ich kann das Angebot unmöglich ausschlagen." Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und wollte schon auf Terence zugehen. Sein Vater hielt sie aber grob zurück.

„Au!", heulte sie auf. „Sie tun mir weh!"

Sein Vater zog sie an sich. „Du bleibst bei mir, Täubchen. Mein Sohn hat dir gar nichts zu sagen."

Terence wurde es zu bunt. Mit starkem Griff löste er die Finger seines Vaters von den Händen des Mädchens. Sie lief sofort ein paar Schritte von den beiden Männern weg.

„Sie ist nun meine ‚Kundin', wenn du es so ausdrücken willst, Vater", zischte er gefährlich, ehe er ihm den Rücken zuwandte und mit dem Mädchen im Schlepptau zu seinen eigenen Gemächern aufbrach. Er hörte seinen Vater wütend fluchen.

* * *

Er schloss die Tür zu seinem privaten Wohnzimmer. Im Kamin flackerte ein warmes Feuer. Draußen sah er den Schnee fallen. Er musterte das Mädchen kurz, sie sah unsicher aus.

„Setz dich doch", meinte er und zeigte auf das große, schwarze Ledersofa. Sie zog ihren schwarzen Mantel aus und er staunte nicht schlecht. Ihre Füße steckten in schwarzen Schnürstiefeln mit hohen Absätzen. Sie trug schwarze Netzstrümpfe und ein schwarzes Kleid, das einfach nur atemberaubend aussah. Es war nicht weiter besonders, es bestand nur aus einem einfachen Korsett, einem langen Rock mit einem tiefen Schlitz an der einen Seite und etwas schwarzem Tüll, aber sie sah darin bezaubernd aus. _Wenn sie keine Hure wäre, könnte man sich glatt in sie verlieben,_ dachte er.

„Ist das nicht irgendwie unbequem?", fragte er und deutete auf ihr Korsett. Während sie sich gesetzt hatte, hatte sie ihren Rücken kaum bewegt.

„Meinst du das Korsett?", fragte sie nach. „Nein, mit Magie geht das schon."

„Aha." Mehr brachte er nicht heraus. Sie schwiegen sich an, das Ruby sah sich in seinem Wohnzimmer um. „Äh, möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte er schließlich. Er hätte sich für seine eigene Dummheit ohrfeigen können. Er war verlegen wie ein Schuljunge.

Sie sah ihn mit ihren großen, braunen Augen an. „Whisky", meinte sie kurz angebunden.

Sofort kam eine Hauselfe herbei und brachte das Gewünschte. Er setzte sich zu ihr, auf die gegenüberliegende Couch, um ihr einzuschenken. Sie drehte das Glas in ihren Händen.

„Danke", meinte sie nur.

„Gerne", antwortete er, „du kannst so viel davon haben, wie du willst."

„Nein, das meine ich nicht", sagte sie. „Wegen vorhin. Dein Vater ist berüchtigt, weißt du? Selbst in unseren Kreisen. Ich verabscheue Gewalt." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war sie aufgestanden und saß nun rittlings auf ihm. Ihre Hände spielten mit seinem Haar, während sie sich lasziv über die Lippen leckte und es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem machte. „Du hast mir 60 Galleonen versprochen. Das ist hiermit ein magisches Versprechen. Dafür bekommst du mich die ganze Nacht lang."

Sie drückte ihren Unterkörper gegen seinen und begann langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Ihre Bewegungen wurden allerdings durch seine Hände gestoppt, die sich auf ihre legten. „Hör auf damit", meinte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich bin nicht einer von diesen Leuten. Komm, setz dich hierher." Damit schob er sie von seinem Schoß und neben sich. Dort musterte er sie. Sie hatte durchdringende braune Augen, rosa Lippen, die sie sicher gut zu einem Schmollmund verziehen konnte, einige Sommersprossen und lange rote Locken, die hochgesteckt waren. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich, Ruby? 18? 19?"

Sie lächelte ihn traurig an. In einem halben Jahr werde ich 18." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Und Ruby ist nicht mein richtiger Name. Aber ich kenne dich, Terence."

Terence zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach ja? Woher?"

„Ich hab dich mal bei McGonagall gesehen, nur ganz kurz. Ist wohl schon ein Jahr her. Du erinnerst dich vermutlich nicht an mich, ich habe damals noch ganz anders ausgesehen. Und ich wurde damals noch nicht Ruby genannt." Etwas Wehmut schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Wie heißt du wirklich?", fragte er interessiert.

Sie schnaubte. „Das willst du doch gar nicht wissen. Aber ich weiß, dass du trotz deiner Arbeit beim Dunklen Lord zu den Guten gehört hast." Sie wandte den Blick ab. „Ich hab dich mal in Hogwarts gesehen, Terence Higgs."

„Wirklich? Wann denn?" Dieses Mädchen versetzte ihn einfach in Erstaunen, er wusste nicht wieso.

„Beim Quidditch", antwortete sie. „Du warst Sucher, nicht wahr?" Er nickte. „Du warst wirklich gut. Vermutlich nicht so gut wie Harry, aber allemal besser als Malfoy. Ich hab dich nur ein Mal beim Training gesehen, in meinem ersten Jahr, ehe Malfoy sich ins Spiel gekauft hat."

„Seither habe ich nur mehr ganz selten gespielt", gab er zu. „Magst du Quidditch?"

Sie lächelte. „Früher war es mein Leben. In meinem vierten Jahr wurde ich Sucher, in meinem fünften Jahr hab ich dann meine Traumposition eingenommen. Ich war dann Jägerin, obwohl ich als Sucher auch nicht so schlecht war."

„Im sechsten Jahr hast du nicht mehr gespielt?", fragte er weiter nach.

„Nein, meine Eltern haben mich von der Schule genommen."

Daraufhin entstand ein langes Schweigen.

„Wie bist du eigentlich zu dieser... ähm... Tätigkeit gekommen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Oh... Du meinst, wie kann man nur so tief sinken?", fragte sie und lachte kalt. „Das ging ganz schnell. Ich wurde von einem Todesser vergewaltigt. Ich weiß nicht, wer es war, er trug die ganze Zeit über eine Maske, aber vermutlich hat mir das mein Leben gerettet. Während ich das Opfer einer Vergewaltigung wurde, wurde meine Familie kaltblütig ermordet. Meine Eltern, meine Brüder. Wäre ich nicht in die Hände dieses Todessers geraten, wäre ich wohl auch umgebracht worden. Ich hatte niemanden mehr, denn der Junge, in den ich damals verliebt war, hatte sich wegen dem Krieg von mir abgewendet. Als auch der Orden zerfiel, blieb mir quasi nichts anderes übrig, um für mich selbst zu sorgen. Ich hatte keine irgendwie besonderen Fähigkeiten. Alles, was ich hatte, war mein Körper. Und den verkaufte ich eben."

Stumme Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Terence holte schnell ein Taschentuch, um damit ihre Tränen wegzuwischen. Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an; es war ein ehrliches Lächeln. Sie kuschelte sich an seine Schulter und er legte beschützend einen Arm um die ihren. Es hatte nicht wirklich etwas mit Zuneigung zu tun, er wollte diesem Mädchen einfach ein bisschen das Gefühl geben, dass sie bei ihm in Sicherheit war.

Sie unterhielten sich die ganze Nacht lang. Sie sprachen vor allem über Hogwarts, das nun nicht mehr existierte. Sie diskutierten über Zaubertränke, veräppelten die Lehrer und sprachen über Quidditch. Dabei fand Terence heraus, dass sie wohl eine Gryffindor gewesen sein musste. Sie hatte ein paar ältere Brüder gehabt und musste auch den Goldjungen Harry Potter gekannt haben. Über die Zeit nach Hogwarts sprachen sie nicht.

Unser Rotschopf genoss die paar Stunden mit ihm. Sie konnte sich endlich wieder einmal wie jemand ihres Alters benehmen, über die Lehrer meckern, ihr Schicksal vergessen. Sie fühlte sich sogar wohl auf dem Sofa neben ihm.

Schließlich begann es draußen heller zu werden. Terence zog einen Beutel voll goldener Galleonen aus seiner Tasche. „Hier, die stehen dir zu."

Sie nahm sie an, meinte aber: „Nein, ich musste doch überhaupt nichts tun dafür. Aber wir haben noch etwas Zeit, bevor ich gehen muss. Wir könnten noch schnell..."

„Nein", unterbrach er sie. „Ich will das nicht von dir verlangen."

„Du hast aber jedes Recht dazu", meinte sie und wedelte mit den Geldscheinen herum.

„Ich will aber nicht", beharrte er.

Sie kam ihm ein Stück näher. „Bist du schwul?", fragte sie mit großen Augen.

Er begann den Kopf zu schütteln und musste lachen. Sie stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass es jemanden gab, der so war wie er.

„Ich zeige dir meine Unterwäsche", versuchte sie es erneut. „Vielleicht möchtest du ja dann...? Schließlich hast du dafür bezahlt..."

„Nein, wirklich nicht", begann er und ergriff ihre Hände, die schon zu ihrem Korsett gewandert waren.

„Stehst du nicht auf Rothaarige?", wollte sie wissen. Dabei rutschte sie noch ein Stück näher zu ihm.

„Nein, dein Haar ist zauberhaft", meinte er und spielte mit einer Strähne ihres Haares. Er wollte sie nicht küssen, aber sie roch einfach wunderbar und er konnte schon ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren. Er lehnte sich aber doch vor, um sie zu küssen.

In diesem Moment schob sie sich von ihm weg. „Dann gehe ich jetzt wohl. Es war nett mit dir. Mach's gut." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, um zu disapparieren.

„Warte!", rief er hektisch. „Verrätst du mir deinen Namen?"

Sie sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an. „Du gehörst definitiv zu den Guten, Terence Higgs." Sie atmete tief durch. „Mein Name ist Ginny", flüsterte sie, ehe sie disapparierte.

Wie Schuppen fiel es ihm von den Augen. Sie war Ginny Weasley.

* * *

tbc

* * *

**A/N: **Na, was sagt ihr dazu? Ich würd mich über eure Meinung sehr freuen! Soll heißen, REVIEWT!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ein riesiges Hallo an alle, die diese Geschichte lesen! Wir sind hier mittlerweile beim zweiten Teil dieser Geschichte angelangt, insgesamt werden es drei sein. Daher bitte ich euch Schwarzleser alle, mir ein Review zu schreiben! Schließlich möchte ich wissen, was in euch vorgeht, wenn ihr diese Story lest, ob sie euch gefällt, ob ihr Kritik für mich habt und was euch sonst noch dazu einfällt. Bitte reviewt!

Und hiermit geht ein riesiges DANKESCHÖN an meine Beta, Muse und Reviewerin Nina! Ich liebe deine Reviews über alles, Süße, you made my day!

So, nun geht's aber los mit der Geschichte!

* * *

**Crossing the borderline **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_5 Monate später_

Terence Higgs wagte es an diesem Abend Ende April endlich, seinen besten Freund Thomas Greengrass ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Die beiden alten Schulfreunde saßen gemeinsam in der Wohnung von Terence. Er hatte sie kurz nach Neujahr bezogen, und nun wollte er Thomas etwas sehr wichtiges mitteilen.

„Also, du weißt doch, dass ich damals ziemlich abrupt beschlossen haben, mir sofort eine Wohnung zu nehmen, weißt du noch?", fragte er Thomas, nachdem die beiden sich gesetzt hatten.

„Ja, klar", meinte sein bester Freund. „Du hast damals ziemlich drastische Maßnahmen ergriffen, um so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus deines Vaters zu kommen. Seit damals bist du anders, irgendwie freier, aber doch so, als hättest du etwas verloren, das dir ziemlich wichtig war." Wie hatte er damit Recht

Terence atmete tief durch. „Weißt du, was an diesem Abend kurz vor Weihnachten geschah?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. Terence hatte es ihm nie von sich aus erzählt, und auf das Drängen seines Freundes hatte er nur wütend reagiert.

„Mein Vater hatte wieder einmal Besuch von einer dieser ‚leichten Damen'", erzählte er langsam.

„Eine Nutte?", fragte er nach.

„Aber nicht irgendeine", erzählte Terence weiter. „Sie war so jung. Wunderschön. Ihr zauberhaftes rotes Haar... Und sie hatte eindeutig Angst."

„Hat er sein makabres Spiel mit ihr gespielt?", fragte Thomas mit einer abschätzig hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Ich hab ihn diesmal nicht so weit kommen lassen. Ich hab sie ihm sozusagen vor der Nase weggeschnappt." Thomas sah verwirrt aus. „Ich hab sie ihm abgekauft", erklärte Terence.

„Ah." Thomas blieb skeptisch. Terence hatte es immer abwertend empfunden, wenn sein Vater sich so benahm, aber dass er selber so tief sinken würde?

„Aber das Schlimmste kommt erst noch", warnte Terence ihn vor.

„Oh... Will ich das wirklich wissen, Terry?", fragte Thomas. Er befürchtete bereits Mord und Totschlag.

„Wir haben uns die ganze Nacht lang unterhalten", fuhr Terence fort, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. „Sie ist eine wundervolle Frau. Ich hätte sie beinahe geküsst..."

„Huren küssen doch nicht", stellte Thomas verwirrt fest.

„Ich weiß!" Terence fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Aber wir hätten uns fast geküsst! Bevor sie disapparierte. Sie ist quasi vor mir geflüchtet! Nachdem ich ihr 60 Galleonen gegeben hatte..."

„Wofür hast du denn nun bezahlt?", fragte Thomas. Er blickte immer noch nicht durch.

„Für ein wunderbares Gespräch mit einer wunderbaren Frau...", Terence kam unbewusst ins Schwärmen. Auch seinem besten Freund ging ein Lichtlein auf.

„Du hast dich voll in sie verknallt!"

Terence wurde rot im Gesicht. „Nein, äh... so würde ich das nicht nennen..."

Thomas begann zu lachen. „Dein Gesichtsausdruck verrät mehr als tausend Worte, Mann! Streite es nicht ab, du bist eindeutig in sie verknallt!"

Terence erwiderte nichts darauf, er blickte einfach zur Seite wie ein kleiner Junge, der etwas angestellt hatte.

„Mann...", murmelte Thomas. „Verliebst du dich doch glatt in _so eine..."_

„Hey, sie hatte damals keine andere Wahl!", verteidigte Terence Ginny.

„Aber wie stellst du dir das eigentlich vor?", fragte Thomas. „Ich meine, du willst eine Beziehung mit ihr, sehe ich das richtig? Eine Beziehung mit einer Hure?"

„Na ja... Hilfst du mir sie suchen? Ich weiß nichts von ihr, nicht wo sie wohnt, gar nichts, nur ihren Namen."

„Ach du meine Güte...", seufzte Thomas. „Das kann nicht gut gehen. Das wird so was von daneben gehen." Er atmete tief durch. „Okay, ich helf dir, Mann. Meine Lisa wird so was von sauer auf mich sein... Aber wenn wir sie wirklich finden, dann bist du mir was schuldig, alles klar?"

Terence bemerkte, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Aber Thomas hatte nach etwas hin und her überlegen, doch zugestimmt. Erfreut atmete er wieder aus. „Darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Dann finanziere ich dir und Lisa die zweiten Flitterwochen. Danke, Thomas."

„Ich glaub trotzdem, dass einer von uns beiden das noch bereuen wird... Egal. Wo fangen wir an zu suchen, Terry?"

* * *

„Oh bei Merlin, wieso hab ich dir bloß zugestimmt, Terry? Wie konnte ich nur so ein Idiot sein! Sieh dir all die Mädels hier an! Die glauben jetzt alle, dass ich so ein Perverser sei, der an Nutten interessiert ist! Das ist allein deine Schuld! Ich warne dich, Terry, sollte unser Besuch in dieser Gegend unnötig gewesen sein, dann bist du nachher mindestens einen Kopf kürzer. Wenn nicht sogar zwei. Und ich sag's dir, wenn Lisa davon Wind bekommt, wird sie mich umbringen. Wieso hab ich bloß zugestimmt?"

„Halt mal die Luft an, Thomas", fauchte Terence ihn an und zog ihn weiter hinter sich her. Die beiden jungen Männer marschierten durch eine der düstersten Winkel der Nokturngasse. An jeder Ecke fand man ein paar junge Mädchen, die ihren Körper verkauften. Terence wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele von ihnen Geschlechtskrankheiten hatten oder nach irgendetwas süchtig waren, nach Muggeldrogen oder irgendwelchen magischen Suchtmitteln.

Terence schüttelte den Kopf, um sich von diesen Gedanken frei zu machen. Alles, was jetzt für ihn zählte, war Ginny zu finden. Ginny Weasley, oder auch Ruby, wie sie hier genannt wurde. Er wollte sie finden, und wenn er mit Sicherheit sagen könnte, dass sie nicht weglaufen würde, wenn er ihr seine unendliche Liebe gestand, würde er es sofort tun.

„Terry?", fragte Thomas verwirrt, als Terence auf eine junge Frau zusteuerte, die im Winkel eines Hauseinganges lehnte. „Ist sie das?"

„Quatsch", meinte Terence nur. „Ginny hatte rotes Haar, diese hier ist blond. Aber wenn wir ewig weiter ziellos in der Gegend herumlaufen, werden wir sie nie finden." Die beiden traten auf die Frau zu. Sie legte ihre Hände an die Hüften und schob damit wie beiläufig ihren Umhang nach hinten, sodass Terence und Thomas einen Blick auf ihren Körper werfen konnten. Sie trug ein Korsett, einen schwarzen Lederrock und Stiefel mit hohen Absätzen.

„Das kostet aber extra, wenn ich mit euch beiden...", begann sie mit honigsüßer Stimme.

„Uhhh! Nein!" Thomas wedelte sofort mit seinen Händen herum.

„Was er damit sagen will...", begann Terence. „Wir sind auf der Suche nach Ruby. Kannst du uns da weiterhelfen?"

„Ruby?" Sie zog die Stirn kraus. „Noch nie von ihr gehört."

„Verdammt." Terence war wütend auf sich selbst. Wie hatte er nur so leichtfertig glauben können, dass er sie so einfach finden würde?

„Weißt du, an wen wir uns wenden können, um das Mädel zu finden?", fragte Thomas.

Die Blonde zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ihr könnt es mal da vorne versuchen, in dem dunkelgrauen Gebäude dort vorn um die Ecke. Ihr geht einfach rein und verlangt nach der Madame."

„Danke!", sagte Thomas sichtlich erfreut. Er warf ihr eine Galleone zu. „Hier, kauf dir damit einen warmen Pulli. Am Ende erkältest du dich noch in diesem Aufzug. Los, Terry, komm mit!"

Nun war es Thomas, der Terence hinter sich her zog. „Warte mal, Thomas, nicht so eilig", meinte Terence.

„Was gibt's denn? Hast du deine Meinung geändert?", fragte Terence beiläufig. Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt allerdings nicht.

„Nein... Aber weißt du überhaupt, was das für ein Gebäude da ist?" Die beiden Männer waren vor dem dunkelgrauen Haus angekommen. „Das ist mit Sicherheit ein Bordell. Hast du es jetzt immer noch so eilig, da hinein zu kommen?"

Thomas schluckte. „Wa-was? Ein Bordell? A-aber du willst doch da nicht etwa rein, sie suchen, oder?"

„Bleibt mir eine andere Wahl?", seufzte Terence und drehte sich zur Eingangstür herum. Das vierstöckige Gebäude sah von außen kalt und abweisend aus. Vielleicht irrte er sich auch einfach und das war doch kein Bordell... Er schritt auf die Tür zu und drehte sich zu seinem besten Freund um. „Na was ist? Kommst du mit?"

Thomas sah sich unbehaglich um. „Weißt du, wenn ich die Wahl hätte, Bordell oder düstere Straße, so wähle ich doch die düstere Straße. Aber beeil dich, ja? Wenn du sie gefunden hast, bringst du sie sofort hier heraus, in Ordnung."

„Geht klar", lächelte Terence, bevor er tief Luft holte und die Hand an die Türklinke legte. _Bitte sei verschlossen, dann kann ich mich umdrehen und von diesem seltsamen Ort verschwinden, _schrie eine innere Stimme in ihm. _Geh da rein und finde dieses Mädchen, von dem du seit jener Nacht ständig träumst, _schaltete sich eine zweite Stimme dazu. Er befand sich im Zwiespalt mit sich selbst, drückte aber schließlich den Türgriff hinunter und mit Staunen beobachtete er, wie die Türe aufschwang und den Weg in einen düsteren Korridor frei gab.

Terence bemerkte, dass Licht und das Geplapper von Mädchen aus einem Zimmer am Ende des Korridors kam. Er ging darauf zu, wurde jedoch von einer korpulenten Frau um die 40 aufgehalten, die plötzlich aus einem dunklen Zimmer trat.

„Kann ich helfen, junger Mann?", fragte sie gutmütig. „Du bist zum ersten Mal hier, nicht wahr?"

„Öhm, ja, das stimmt schon." Terence überlegte, was er der Frau wohl sagen sollte. Eine junge Frau mit schwarzem Haar und bernsteinfarbenen Augen kam aus dem Zimmer, aus dem er das Getratsche gehört hatte.

„Ein neuer Kunde, Madame?", fragte sie nach. Sie musterte ihn kurz. „Sieht ganz gut aus."

Terence räusperte sich. „Ich suche eine gewisse Ruby... Ist sie hier?"

„Ja, sie ist da", erwiderte die Madame. „Das macht dann 25 Galleonen, ich kassiere sie sofort. Ich werde sie dann zu dir schicken."

Terence freute sich. Er hatte sie gefunden! „Toll, dass sie da ist! Aber hören Sie, ich will sie nicht kaufen oder so was, nicht mal für eine Nacht, ich will bloß mit ihr-"

Die Frau stemmte beide Fäuste in die Seiten und betrachtete ihn kalt. „Sag mal, Junge, was willst du hier überhaupt?" Sie wurde sichtlich wütend. „So einen Dummschwätzer wie dich hab ich hier schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Und das, obwohl die seltsamsten Leute hier verkehren. Ich bin keineswegs hier, um kleinen Jungs Auskünfte zu ge-"

Terence wurde ihr Gezeter zu bunt. „Ist schon gut, Madame, hier..." Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche herum und zog einen Geldbeutel heraus. „...Hier haben Sie Ihre 25 Galleonen." Er zählte die Goldstücke ab und reichte sie ihr. „Und jetzt sorgen Sie dafür, dass Ruby..."

„Clara?", sagte die Madame zu der jungen Frau, die immer noch in der Tür stand. „Sag Ruby, dass Kundschaft hier ist. Und du, junger Mann, gehst jetzt hoch in den dritten Stock, Zimmer 302, und wartest dort auf sie. Los, mach schon!"

Terence wurde von ihr die Treppe hinauf gescheucht. Er musste den Kopf schütteln. Das war bis jetzt anders verlaufen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte...

Er betrat das kleine Zimmer und stellte fest, dass es nicht mehr als ein Bett, einen Stuhl und eine Topfpflanze auf dem Fensterbrett beinhaltete. Seufzend nahm er auf dem Sessel Platz und bemerkte, dass es draußen schon dunkel wurde. Aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten.

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, aber schließlich hörte er Schritte am Gang und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Ein schwarzer Haarschopf kam zum Vorschein, bernsteinfarbene Augen musterten ihn. Clara schob sich zur Tür herein und schloss sie hinter sich.

„Hi", sagte sie und trat auf ihn zu. Terence hob fragend eine Augenbraue und erstarrte, als sie sich mit einer Bewegung ihr Shirt über den Kopf zog. Ein schwarzer BH aus seidigem Material kam zum Vorschein, der fast mehr zeigte, als er verdeckte.

Terence schluckte. „Was geht denn hier vor?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Wo ist Ruby? Warum ist sie nicht hier?"

„Na ja..." Clara kam näher und setzte sich ihm schließlich rittlings über den Schoß. In einem der unteren Stockwerke hörte er etwas poltern. „Ruby kommt in ein paar Minuten. Bis dahin könnten wir doch ein bisschen..."

Sie begann, mit ihrer Hand die Linie von seinem Ohr bis zu seinem Kinn nachzuziehen. Terence wurde wütend. Er war nicht wegen irgendeiner Hure da, sondern wegen Ginny! „Lass das!", fauchte er und schob ihre Hand zur Seite. Er stieß sie von sich und stand auf, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Expelliarmus!" Clara schrie auf und Terence flog der Zauberstab aus der Hand, den er soeben herausgezogen hatte. „Los, stellt euch schon brav hier hin!"

Ein Mann in Aurorenuniform war hereingekommen und deutete an die Wand zu seiner linken Hand. Terence tat, wie ihm geheißen, und fragte: „Was ist denn los? Ist etwas passiert?"

Aber er hätte besser seinen Mund gehalten, denn der Uniformierte schlug ihn kräftig in den Magen, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. Terence war zwar unschuldig in diesem Bordell, aber dennoch konnte er es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, so angegriffen zu werden. Er war nicht umsonst ein Spion und kannte sich auch etwas im Nahkampf aus. Er kickte dem Auror seitlich gegen den Unterschenkel, sodass dieser zur Seite wegrutschte. Mit einem kleinen Schlag mit der Handkante gegen den richtigen Punkt am Hals schlug er ihn k.o.

„Wow...", hauchte Clara beeindruckt. Sie stand leicht zitternd einen Schritt von der Wand entfernt.

„Weißt du, was hier vor sich geht?", fragte Terence. Mit der einen Hand rieb er sich die schmerzende Stelle am Bauch, mit der anderen tastete er unter dem Bett nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Ich weiß nicht so gen-", begann sie, ehe sie kurz aufschrie. „Pass auf!"

Ein Stupefy-Fluch traf Terence. Er war in einer unvorteilhaften Lage, auf den Knien vor dem Bett, sodass er keine Chance hatte, dem Fluch auszuweichen.

* * *

Als er wieder mit einem „Finite Incantatem" von seinem Fluch erlöst wurde, hatte Terence immense Kopfschmerzen. Er lag auf etwas Hartem, einer einfachen Pritsche. Er hörte, wie jemand in den Raum gestolpert kam, dann wurde eine Tür lautstark geschlossen und mehrmals sowohl mit Schlüsseln, als auch mit Zaubern abgeschlossen. Stöhnend öffnete er die Augen und richtete sich auf, was er aber bereute, da ihm sofort schlecht und schwindelig wurde. Er musste die Augen wieder schließen.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte eine Frauenstimme. Er spürte, wie sie sich neben ihm setzte und beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden nickte er schwach. „Geht schon..."

Als er sich endlich wieder imstande fühlte, seine Augen zu öffnen, bemerkte er, dass er sich in einer Gefängniszelle des Ministeriums befand, gemeinsam mit der Prostituierten Clara.

„Was war denn los?", fragte er.

Sie zuckte nur die Schultern. „Wieder mal eine Razzia. Sie verdächtigen bei uns illegale schwarzmagische Tränke und Pulverchen, weil anscheinend einmal einer bei uns war, der total weggetreten oder was weiß ich war. Sie haben aber nichts gefunden. Wir wurden gefilzt – du auch, übrigens – und dann haben sie uns hierher gebracht. Irgendwann lassen sie uns schon gehen, keine Sorge", fügte sie hinzu, als sie Terences erschrockenen Blick sah.

„Aber lass uns einstweilen das Beste daraus machen", schlug sie vor und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Ich bin Clara."

„Terence", erwiderte er und schüttelte kurz ihre Hand.

Nach kurzer Zeit fühle er sich schon wieder besser und begann innerhalb von sechs Monaten schon wieder ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit einer Prostituierten. Er fühlte zwar nicht dieselbe Anziehungskraft, wie er sie bei Ginny gefühlt hatte, aber als Gesprächspartnerin war sie ganz in Ordnung.

„Die haben mir mein Top zerrissen, die verdammten Bastarde. Ich sitz hier nur mehr in Fetzen rum", fluchte Clara vor sich hin.

Wie von selbst nahm Terence seinen Umhang ab und legte ihn ihr über die Schultern. Clara wollte protestieren. „Lass es", meinte er nur. „Mir ist nicht kalt. Ist schon in Ordnung."

Die Stunden vergingen – zumindest nahm Terence an, dass es Stunden waren. Insgeheim machte er sich Sorgen um Thomas. War es möglich, dass sein bester Freund immer noch auf der Straße vor dem Bordell auf ihn wartete? War ihm vielleicht etwas zugestoßen?

Aber Terences Sorge war unbegründet. Irgendwann entriegelte ein Auror die Tür und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er mitkommen sollte. Er ließ Clara seinen Umhang zurück, am Ende erfror die Arme noch. Terence wurde in eine Halle geführt.

„Da haben Sie noch einmal Glück gehabt, wissen Sie?", erklärte ihm der Auror.

Terence verstand nicht ganz und wollte nachfragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, jedoch kam er nicht mehr dazu, da plötzlich Thomas vor ihm stand und ihn in eine Umarmung zog.

„Mensch, Terry, du machst ja Sachen!", sagte Thomas, nachdem er ihn wieder losgelassen hatte. „Wie kannst du nur einen Auroren verprügeln? Was ist denn in dich gefahren? Wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass du da drinnen wärst, würdest du wahrscheinlich im Gefängnis verrotten, Mann!"

„Hast du mich hier rausgeholt?", fragte Terence erstaunt?

„Ja", meinte Thomas stolz. „Das hat mich zwar 42 Galleonen, 3 Sickel und 14 Knuts gekostet,..."

„Mehr hatte er einfach nicht bei sich", fügte eine helle Stimme neben Thomas hinzu.

„...aber für meinen besten Freund würde ich fast alles tun."

Terence starrte Thomas an. Hatte er da richtig gehört? War diese andere Stimme wirklich gewesen? Phantasierte er schon? War er in der kurzen Zeit im Gefängnis paranoid geworden? Er drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der er die Frauenstimme gehört hatte, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorgekommen war, die er aber lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Er sah sie an, hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Sie war es tatsächlich.

„Ach ja", meinte Thomas vergnügt, „guck mal, wen ich auf der Straße vor dem Bordell aufgelesen habe."

„Ginny Weasley", flüsterte er.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviewt, bitte! Es tut nicht weh, versprochen, und jeder Reviewer bekommt Limo und Kekse! Bitte reviewt! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossing the borderline**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

„Hi, Terence", sagte Ginny leise, trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Er schlang instinktiv seine Arme um sie. 

Er konnte es gar nicht glauben! Sie war in seinen Armen! Er hatte so oft davon geträumt, sie in seine Arme schließen zu können, und jetzt war sie hier!

Was er nicht wusste war, dass Ginny jeden Tag gehofft hatte, dass sie sich eines Tages wiedersehen würden. Dieses eine Gespräch vor fünf Monaten hatte in ihrem Inneren etwas verändert. Etwas, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, dass sie es nie wieder empfinden würde, war winzig klein zurückgekehrt. Sie wusste, wenn sie ihn je wieder treffen würde, würde dieses Gefühl wachsen und unheimlich groß werden. Irgendwie freute sie sich auf dieses Gefühl, jetzt, wo er bei ihr war.

„Ginny", flüsterte er erleichtert. Als Thomas sich räusperte, ließ er sie wieder los und trat mit hochrotem Kopf einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich will ja nicht meckern, Leute", meinte Thomas nun, „aber könnten wir bitte von hier verschwinden? Ich find es gruselig, unter so vielen Auroren zu sein..."

„Ist okay", antwortete Terence. „Aber zuerst muss ich noch irgendwie an meinen Zauberstab kommen, den hab ich entweder im Bordell vergessen, oder aber die Auroren haben ihn mir abgenommen."

„Keine Panik, Terry, ich hab ihn", sagte Thomas erfreut und gab den Stab seinem Besitzer zurück.

„Gehen wir?", fragte er.

Terence sah Ginny an. „Kommst du mit?", fragte er Ginny, obwohl seine Frage viel mehr wie eine Bitte klang, die niemand ausschlagen konnte. Ginny nickte.

„Alles klar", meinte Terence. Zu dritt machten sie sich auf in die Eingangshalle, von wo aus man wieder disapparieren konnte. Die drei standen sich nun gegenüber.

„Also, ich appariere dann mal direkt zu Lisa. Die Frau wird mir den Kopf abreißen, weil ich so verdammt spät komme", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern zu Terence. Er winkte den beiden zu, bevor er disapparierte.

„Kommst du mit in meine Wohnung?", fragte Terence den Rotschopf. „Du hast mich nämlich dazu gebracht, aus meinem Elternhaus auszuziehen."

„Das war eine gute Entscheidung, würde ich mal meinen", sagte sie und lächelte. Sie trat auf ihn zu und legte ihre Arme um ihn, um sich an ihm festzuhalten. „Na los, weg von hier", meinte sie und Terence ließ sich das kein zweites Mal sagen.

Die beiden appariertenvor der Tür, die in Terences Wohnung führte. „Hier sind wir", meinte er und tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Tür, die sich daraufhin öffnete. Sie betraten den kleinen Flur, von dem aus man in die Küche, ins Bad, ins Schlafzimmer und ins Wohnzimmer gelangte.

„Setz dich erst mal", schlug er vor und deutete ins Wohnzimmer. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

„Nur Wasser bitte", sagte sie, setzte sich auf die bequeme Couch und sah sich um. Das Wohnzimmer war sparsam eingerichtet, typisch Mann eben, aber Terence hatte einen guten Geschmack. Ein Schrank voller Bücher, der zum Couchtisch passte, eine Couch aus schwarzem Leder und ein paar kleine Ziergegenstände, die auf einem Regal standen und allesamt etwas mit Quidditch zu tun hatten. In einer Ecke hing ein Poster der Tutshill Tornados.

Als er zurückkam, fragte sie sofort: „Du magst wirklich die Tutshill Tornados? Die waren aber mies in der letzten Saison."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er, als er sich mit zwei Gläsern Wasser neben sie setzte. Er stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab. „Aber seit Wilkins das Team verlassen hat..."

Sie nickte. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen nahmen ihn gefangen. Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihr abwenden.

„Ich hab gewusst, dass du nach mir suchen würdest", meinte sie leise.

„Wirklich?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ja, nur hätte ich nie gedacht, dass du so extrem lange dafür brauchen würdest." Sie blickte ihn direkt an. „Weißt du, ich hätte dich damals fast geküsst."

„Ich weiß." Er schluckte.

„Du bist einer von den Guten, Terence", meinte sie, bevor sie sich nach vorne lehnte und seine Lippen in einem süßen Kuss einfing. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie ihn vermisst hatte und dass dieser Kuss sich einfach traumhaft anfühlte. Die beiden zögerten den Kuss hinaus, bis sie Terence irgendwann dazu brachte, sich zurückzulehnen. Sie lag nun über ihm, presste ihren Körper an seinen und küsste ihn immer noch. Schließlich zuckte sie aber doch zurück und trennte sich von seinen Lippen.

„Terence...", begann sie.

Er jedoch schlang nur seine Arme um ihre Taille. „Geh nicht, Ginny. Bleib hier."

Sie sah ihn kurz an, ehe sie sich wieder nach vorne beugte und ihn mit einer Kraft küsste, die ihm versicherte, dass sie einfach dableiben würde. Er fuhr ihr über den Rücken, zog die Linie ihrer Wirbelsäule nach stöhnte in den Kuss hinein. Sie strich mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust. Plötzlich richtete Ginny sich auf. Sie stand auf, lächelte ihn an und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Komm hoch, hier wird es mir zu unbequem."

Mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck ließ er sich hochziehen. Sie hielt seine Hand allerdings weiterhin fest und zog ihn hinter sich nach, direkt in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie brachte ihn dazu, sich auf das Bett zu setzen, während sie vor ihm auf die Knie ging.

„Würdest du für diese Nacht vergessen, dass ich eine Hure bin?", fragte sie ihn mit ihren großen Haselnussaugen.

Er nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Ich würde für dich so ziemlich alles tun."

Ginny lächelte ihn an und begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sie strich ihm sanft über den Oberkörper, während er das Hemd über seine Schultern rutschen ließ und es achtlos zur Seite warf. Sie bemerkte zwar das dunkle Mal auf seinem linken Unterarm, stellte ihm aber keine Fragen. Er zog Ginny hoch, um sie zu küssen, ließ sich mit ihr zurück aufs Bett fallen, sodass sie wieder über ihm lag, dann jedoch gelang es ihm, sich herumzudrehen und nun die schöne Rothaarige auf seinem Bett liegen zu haben. Er betrachtete sie kurz, ehe er sie wieder küsste. Er machte sich aber gleich darauf mit den Lippen auf den Weg über ihr Kinn, ihren Hals hinab und bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Seine Hände streichelten inzwischen ihre Arme entlang bis zu ihren Schultern und dann ihren Oberkörper hinunter. Unter ihrem Pulli strichen seine Hände dann wieder nach oben. Während er ihren Bauch entblößte und mit der Zunge in ihren Nabel tauchte, erreichten seine Hände ihre Brüste und begannen, diese zu liebkosen, bis er spürte, dass ihre Brustwarzen unter dem seidigen Material ihres BHs hart geworden waren.

Mit ihrer Hilfe schaffte er es schließlich, sie aus dem Pulli zu schälen und auch der BH flog kurz darauf quer durch die Luft. Nicht viel später hatten beide ihre letzten Kleidungsstücke abgelegt.

In dieser Nacht gab es nichts als Gefühle für Ginny und Terence. Sie spürten, rochen und schmeckten einander und waren seit langer Zeit für diesen Augenblick glücklich. In den Armen des anderen fühlten sie sich sicher und geborgen vor den Bedrohungen, die dort draußen lauerten. Sie vergaßen die Welt um sich herum.

* * *

Terence war eingeschlafen. Er hatte eine Hand um ihre Hüfte gelegt. Vorsichtig schob Ginny sie weg und stand auf, um sich anzuziehen. Als Terence jedoch merkte, dass Ginny sich bewegte, war er hellwach. 

„Ginny?", murmelte er und riss die Augen auf. Er sah, dass sie ihre Kleidungsstücke einsammelte. „Was tust du da?", fragte er und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Ich gehe zurück. Zurück in mein altes Leben." Ihre Stimme verbarg ihre Trauer und Bitterkeit kaum.

„Nein..."

„Doch. Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten, Terence. Ich muss zurück."

„Nein, musst du nicht", erwiderte er energisch, stand auf und trat vor sie hin. Er griff nach ihren Händen und nahm sie in seine. Ginnys Sachen fielen erneut auf den Boden. „Du könntest hier bei mir bleiben, weißt du? Die Wohnung ist groß genug, wir hätten hier genug Platz."

„Aber du kannst mich nicht einfach so mitfinanzieren, Terence", sagte sie und strich ihm sanft das Haar aus der Stirn. „Ich müsste wieder meiner alten „Tätigkeit" nachgehen, damit wir über die Runden kommen."

„Nein, das müsstest du nicht. Ich verdiene gut, ich besitze selbst ein kleines Vermögen und wenn du schon arbeiten willst, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass Thomas dir gerne eine Stelle in seiner Firma anbieten würde."

„Terence, es geht nicht", schluchzte sie. „Ich bin eine Hure, verstehst du?"

„Nein, bist du nicht", erwiderte er. „Nicht mehr. Wenn du hier bei mir bleibst, kannst du von vorne anfangen. Ich verspreche es dir."

Tränen rollten Ginnys Wangen hinab.

„Deine Vergangenheit ist mir egal, weißt du? Ich hab selbst keine blütenweiße Weste. Ich hab mich nur unsterblich in dich verliebt, seit ich dich zum ersten Mal im Haus meines Vaters gesehen habe. Ich habe zwar etwas gebraucht, bis es mir endlich klar geworden war, aber mittlerweile kannst du es nicht mehr ändern. Ich will, dass du hier bei mir bleibst, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny begann zu schluchzen und barg ihren Kopf an Terences Schulter. Er nahm sie in den Arm, streichelte ihr tröstend über den Rücken.

„Schhhh...", machte er. „Alles, was du tun musst, ist, deinem alten Leben auf Wiedersehen zu sagen." Sie sah mit tränenverschleierten Augen zu ihm auf. Er löste sich von ihr, trat zwei Schritte zurück und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Er wusste, dass es riskant war, jetzt alles auf eine Karte zu setzen, aber er musste es tun. Entweder sie verließ ihn jetzt und brach ihm das Herz, oder...

Zitternd streckte sie ihre Hand aus und legte sie in seine. Er lächelte sie an und strich mit der anderen Hand durch ihre wilde, rote Mähne. „Siehst du", flüsterte er, „so leicht war es."

Wieder begannen ihre Tränen zu rollen, aber dieses Mal lächelte sie ihn ebenfalls an. Ginny schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn stürmisch. Es machte beiden nichts aus, dass sie zurück auf sein Bett fielen. Und in den nächsten Minuten und Stunden lernte Ginny, dass es einen erheblichen Unterschied ausmachte, ob sie nun mit einem Mann schlief, weil er sie dazu gezwungen oder ihr Geld gegeben hatte, oder ob sie mit ihm wegen seiner selbst schlief, weil sie es freiwillig tat. Weil sie etwas für ihn empfand. Was das war, konnte sie noch nicht genau sagen, aber sie wusste, dass es lange her war, seit sie zum letzten Mal so ein Gefühl gehegt hatte. Sie beschloss, dass sie dieses Gefühl mochte, als sie sich erschöpft in Terences Arme kuschelte.

* * *

„Terence!", rief Ginny durch die Wohnung. Sie waren vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit aufgestanden, da der aufkeimende Hunger sie beide nun langsam nicht mehr im Bett festhalten konnte. Ginny stand nun in viel zu großen Socken, einem ihr viel zu weiten T-Shirt und einer Boxershort (allesamt Klamotten von Terence) in der Küche und wartete mit einem Schmollmund auf ihn. Sie hatte seine Essensvorräte inspiziert und bemerkt, dass er nicht einmal frisches Brot oder Semmeln besaß. 

Gemütlich schlurfte er in einer bequemen Trainingshose und oben ohne in die Küche. „Was gibt's denn?", fragte er seine neue Mitbewohnerin, bevor er sich ein weißes T-Shirt über den Kopf zog.

Ginny legte den Kopf schief und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Merlin, ich hab noch nie erlebt, dass sich jemand so sexy _anzieht", _sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich weiß doch, dass ich unwiderstehlich auf Frauen wirke", meinte er selbstsicher, wofür er nur einen Klaps auf den Oberarm kassierte. „Hey!", schrie er auf. „Das hat weh getan!"

Sie kicherte, dann meinte sie: „Soll ich's wieder gut machen? Komm her..."

Sie zog ihn zu sich herunter, um ihn sanft zu küssen. „Geht's dir jetzt wieder besser?", fragte sie leise nach.

„Viel besser", bestätigte er und wollte sie wieder zurück in seine Arme ziehen, als es an der Eingangstür klingelte. Die beiden erschraken, mussten dann aber lachen. Sie hatten schließlich nichts Falsches getan!

„Komm, gehen wir aufmachen", sagte er und zog sie hinter sich her.

Als er die Tür aufgemacht hatte, staunte er nicht schlecht. „Lisa! Thomas!", rief er erfreut und zog die beiden mit einer Umarmung in die Wohnung herein. Er stellte Ginny und Lisa einander vor. Lisa war Thomas' Frau und ein kleines Energiebündel. Terence und sie hatten sofort Freundschaft geschlossen, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren.

„Was macht ihr beiden denn hier?", fragte Terence.

„Oh, wir sind aus drei Gründen hier", begann Thomas loszuplappern. „Nummer eins: Lisa hat doch gewusst, wie es in deiner Küche aussieht, und da ja jetzt zwei Personen hier leben, dachten wir, wir kommen mal mit etwas Essbarem vorbei", sagte er und hob einen riesigen Korb hoch, in dem sich lauter essbare Sachen befanden.

„Toll! Aber woher wusstest du...", fragte Terence mit einem kleinen Seitenblick auf Ginny. Sie zuckte die Schultern.

„Ach, Terry, das war mir klar, seit ich euch beiden zum ersten Mal gemeinsam gesehen hatte", meinte Thomas mit absoluter Sicherheit. „Ich wusste, dass sie bei dir bleiben würde. Ihr zwei gehört einfach zusammen."

Ginny und Terence erröteten etwas, aber Terence schreckte nicht vor der Selbstsicherheit seines Freundes zurück. Er legte einen Arm um Ginnys Schultern und zog sie an sich. „Tja, da hast du wohl Recht. Ginny bleibt bei mir, nicht wahr?"

„Das stimmt, Terry", antwortete Ginny und wollte ihn auf die Wange küssen. Er jedoch ging einen Schritt zurück und funkelte sie und Thomas böse an.

„Nie wieder ‚Terry', okay?", sagte er seufzend zu Ginny. „Ich hasse diesen Namen. Ich verabscheue ihn."

Lisa begann zu lachen, Thomas grinste über beide Ohren. Ginny sah verwirrt aus. „Aber Thomas... Er nennt dich doch auch immer..."

„Ja, stimmt schon", meinte Terence niedergeschlagen. „Aber er ist der Einzige, der das darf, und das soll auch so bleiben, klar? Ich verabscheue diesen Namen, und es ist absolut nicht nett, wenn du mich so nennst. Also kein ‚Terry', ja?"

Ginny überlegte ein bisschen, dann zuckte sie die Schultern und grinste. „Schön, aber dafür denk ich mir irgendwann einen neuen Spitznamen für dich aus, okay?"

Terence stieß die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte. „In Ordnung..."

„Ein Herz und eine Seele", sagte Thomas lachend zu Lisa, „hab ich dir doch gesagt." Er wandte sich wieder Terence und vor allem Ginny zu. „Lisa wollte dich unbedingt kennen lernen, Ginny, nach dem, was ich ihr von gestern erzählt habe."

„Was hast du ihr denn erzählt?", frage Terence interessiert nach.

„Oh, er hat mir _alles _erzählt", sagte Lisa grinsend und Thomas errötete. Es war ihm immer noch peinlich, dass er im verrufensten Teil der Nokturngasse unterwegs gewesen war. Aber er überspielte diesen für ihn peinlichen Moment, indem er die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf den Tisch legte.

„Und das hier ist der dritte Grund, warum wir hier sind", sagte er und öffnete die Zeitung auf Seite 3. Die vier setzten sich an den Tisch und lasen den Artikel durch.

**HARRY POTTER BESIEGT DEN DUNKLEN LORD**

Terence konnte es nicht glauben. Nach so langer Zeit des Lebens als Spion war es endlich geglückt. Laut dieser Schlagzeile hatte Potter Voldemort besiegt. Damit öffneten sich für Terence unendlich viele Zukunftsperspektiven. Er musste nicht länger die Todessertreffen besuchen, konnte mit seiner Arbeit im Orden aufhören, sobald sie abgeschlossen war und konnte sich von nun an vollkommen seinem Leben als normaler Zauberer widmen, der einen Beruf ausübte und sich mit seiner Freundin seine Wohnung teilte.

Er blickte neben sich, auf die rothaarige Frau, die sich ebenfalls über die Zeitung gebeugt hatte und interessiert den Artikel las. Einen Arm hatte sie um seine Hüfte geschlungen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Die Frau, in die er verliebt war, war hier bei ihm, ebenso wie sein bester Freund mit seiner Liebsten.

Für Terence war die Welt in diesem Moment einfach in Ordnung.

THE END.

* * *

A/N: Reviews werden immer gern gesehen! Sagt mir, wie ihr's fandet!


End file.
